Beyond the War
by LianaDare8
Summary: Alatáriël only wanted to see her friends Bilbo and Frodo. So why did she get dragged into this whole Ring mess? She was a ranger for crying out loud! But she had to go to Rivendell, be a part of the council, and she just had to join the Fellowship, 'Cause she is not going to let Frodo go without her. So why did she have to fall in love along the way? Tenth-walker! Legolas/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note- This here is a new story of mine concerning the Lord of the Rings. It is a Legolas/OC romance and I can't wait to see if people will like it! I just saw the Hobbit and may I say that I enjoyed it! I've seen it twice! Tell me... does anyone else here have a crush on Kili? Or Fili, or Thorin for that matter? Those three dwarfs were hot! Well, anyway, this is a tenth walker, but not a girl falls into Middle Earth type of thing:) She is an elf, but does not live in Rivendell. She's more like Aragorn. A Ranger really, well I hope you enjoy the story.  
**

**Disclaimer- I own no character other than my OC, Alatáriël Nénharma. Everything else goes to Tolkien!**

* * *

Alatáriël sat in a cart, right next to her dear old friend Gandalf, whose was singing a tune she enjoyed hearing. She hummed along with him, and waved to the Hobbits that passed her. She had come along with Gandalf to see her old friend Bilbo, and Frodo of course, but she had known Bilbo for a long time, and would never miss his birthday, and she been quite excited to see Frodo as well.

"You're late." A familiar voice said, and she turned to see Frodo looking up at Gandalf with an accusing look.

Gandalf doesn't look at him at first, then he turns slowly to look at the Hobbit.

"A wizard is never late, Frodo Baggins. Nor is he early. He arrives precisely when he means to."

Alatáriël begins to grin, and so does Gandalf and Frodo, then the three of them begin to crack up in laughter.

Frodo then turns his eyes to her and grins widely, and leaps into the cart to hug Gandalf, then Alatáriël. "It's wonderful to see you both!"

Alatáriël laughs and says, "I would never miss this! I missed you Frodo and Bilbo of course! How is Bilbo my darling Frodo?" She asks Frodo.

"Yes how is the old rascal? I hear it's going to be a party of special magnificence." Gandalf asks as well, and Frodo replies for the both of them.

"You know Bilbo. He's got the whole place in an uproar."

Alatáriël scoffs, "Knowing Bilbo he's probably enjoying that." The three of them chuckle at that, and Frodo begins to speak again.

"Half the Shire's been invited. And the rest of them are turning up anyway." All three of them laugh.

Frodo then frowns and says, "To tell you the truth, Bilbo's been a bit odd lately. I mean, more than usual.

Both Gandalf and Alatáriël share a glance with each other, worried for their old friend.

Frodo continues, "He's taken to locking himself in his study. He spends hours and hours poring over old maps when he thinks I'm not looking. He's up to something." Frodo then looks at Gandalf, then at Alatáriël who both stare up ahead, both not knowing what to say to the Hobbit.

"All right then keep your secrets." Frodo replies, and he smiles at both of them. Alatáriël sighs and turns to look at Frodo and raises her eyebrows at him. Gandalf simply replies with humph, and Frodo then turns to look at him. "But I know you have something to do with it."

"Good gracious me!" Gandalf says, and Frodo talks again.

"Before you came along we Bagginses were very well thought of."

"Really?" Alatáriël asks, with a knowing smirk on her face.

Frodo nods his head and says, "Never had any adventures or did anything unexpected."

"If you're referring to the incident with the dragon, I was barely involved. All I did was give your uncle a little nudge out of the door." Gandalf says, defending himself.

"Whatever you did, you've been officially labeled a disturber of the peace. The both of you." He says to both of them, and Alatáriël giggles.

"Oh really?" Gandalf asks. Hobbit children start to run behind the cart, and shout,

"Gandalf! Fireworks? Gandalf! Gandalf!" Gandalf pretends to ignore the children, and they look disappointed. Alatáriël looks at Gandalf with both of her eyebrows raised, getting ready to tell him to make the children happy, when all of a sudden fireworks go off from the cart. The children cheer and then run of once the fireworks are gone.

Frodo smiles at them both and says, "I'm glad you're both back."

Alatáriël smiles and hugs Frodo and says, "So am I! I'll see you later alright?" She asks Frodo and he nods and jumps out of the cart just as Gandalf says,

"So am I, dear boy! . . . So am I."

They begin to drive the cart again, and Alatáriël looks at Gandalf with a worried expression.

"Do you think Bilbo is planning something Gandalf?" She asks, and Gandalf spares her a glance.

"My dear girl, I haven't the slightest clue what Bilbo is planning." He says, and she deals with the answer.

Soon they pull up the cart once they reach Bag End.

"Whoa, whoa." Gandalf says, and he gets down helping Alatáriël down and she nods her thanks. They go through the sign and Gandalf knocks on the door with his staff.

"No thank you! We don't want any more visitors, well-wishers or distant relatives!" Bilbo shouts from within.

"And what about very old friends?" Gandalf shouts back, and Alatáriël smiles. All of a sudden Bilbo opens the door and looks amazed at his two old friends.

"Gandalf? Alatáriël?" She smiles widely at Bilbo and pulls him into a hug.

"Bilbo Baggins!" Gandalf smiles. Bilbo pulls away from Alatáriël and hugs Gandalf.

"My dear Gandalf! Oh Alatáriël you haven't aged a day!" Bilbo says, and she laughs.

"It's rather hard for elves to age." She replies and the three chuckle.

"Good to see you! One hundred and eleven years old - who would believe it? You are the one who hasn't aged a day." Gandalf says and she nods her head in astonishment. It's very rare for a Hobbit to live this long, seeing as they have the lifespan of humans.

The three of them laugh and Bilbo bids them inside.

"Come in, come in! Welcome, welcome!" He closes the door and takes Gandalf's hat and staff, and Alatáriël unhooks her cloak and hands it to him. She pulls her pack over her shoulder and places it along the floor, then places her sword next to her pack, and turns back to her friends. "Oh, here we are. Tea? Or maybe something a little stronger? I've got a few bottles of the Old Winyard left. 1296 -very good year. Almost as old as I am! Hahaha!" Bilbo hangs up the hat and cloak and disappears down a corridor. "It was laid down by my father. What say we open one, eh?"

"Just tea, thank you." Gandalf replies to his question.

"Same please." Alatáriël says. Alatáriël watches as Gandalf bumps his head, and shouts in pain, and she can't help but giggle. He shoots her a glare, and she holds her hands up in surrender. He smiles and her and they make way to the kitchen, though Gandalf stops to study something. Bilbo shouts something about expecting them sometime last week and says something about having been caught unprepared and only having some amount of food.

"Oh, no - we're all right! I've found some sponge-cake!" He then continues on to something else as he walks off into the study. Alatáriël isn't really paying attention, instead she just smiles at her friend grabs in apple from a plate and bites into it. Gandalf comes and sits down next to her. All of a sudden, they hear a woman shouting and knocking at the door, demanding Bilbo's presence. Bilbo, mouth full of sponge-cake whispers, "I'm not at home!" He tiptoes to the window to identify the visitor. It's the Sackville-Bagginses!" They continue to shout and demand his presence, and Bilbo ignores them. "I've got to get away from these confounded relatives hanging on the bell all day, never giving me a moments peace!" Bilbo continues to rant on about wanting to see mountains again while both Gandalf and Alatáriël make themselves comfortable.

Gandalf finally answers the hobbit and says, "So, you mean to go through with your plan, then."

Bilbo replies while preparing the tea, "Yes, yes. It's all in hand. All the arrangements are made. Oh, thank you." He says as Gandalf lifts up the lid and Bilbo starts to pour water into the tea pot.

Alatáriël sighs and says, "Bilbo, Frodo suspects something." Gandalf nods along with her, almost as if he was about to say it.

Bilbo scoffs and says, "'Course he does. He's a Baggins! Not some block-headed Bracegirdle from Hardbottle."

Gandalf looks Bilbo in the eyes and asks, "You will tell him, won't you?"

Bilbo nods. "Yes, yes."

Gandalf still continues to stare him down. "He's very fond of you."

Bilbo pauses and a look of regret comes over his face. "I know, he'd probably come with me if I asked him." He then chuckles and continues saying, "I think, in his heart, Frodo's still in love with the Shire: the woods, the fields ... little rivers. I'm old, Gandalf. I know I don't look it, but I'm beginning to feel it in my heart." Alatáriël begins to feel sad for her friend. She then notices Gandalf's gaze on Bilbo's pocket, and she follows it and her sadness turns to curiosity when she sees Bilbo fidget around with it. Bilbo continues to rant about how he feels but she does not pay attention. She feels a dark aura surround the object in his pocket, and she begins to feel drawn to it. Before anything else can happen, she feels a hand on her shoulder and she jumps and turns her head to see Gandalf looking at her with concern.

She smiles and says, "I am fine. I am just exhausted from the trip. I will rest now, if you do not mind. I will meet you at the party later." They both nod their heads, and she walks to the spare bedroom. She sits on the bed and places her head in the palm of her hand. "What was that thing?" She asks herself, and she decides it is time to rest. Alatáriël immediately lays down and in minutes she is fast asleep.

* * *

Alatáriël wakes up shortly later any readies herself for the party. She decides to change into something different other than her breeches and tunic. Alatáriël rummaged through the chest of things the Hobbits had given her while she had visited. One of her hobbit friends had made a dress for her along back and Alatáriël had never found the chance to wear it till now. The skirt was black while the top was a white. It had long sleeves and the part that went around her wrists we're a little frilly, as was the neckline. When she had put the dress on, she tied a red corset with brown and gold designs around it. Her brown hair lay flat against her back. She had decided to leave it undone. She would go barefoot as well seeing as the Hobbits don't shoes and she wouldn't want to accidentally step on anyone's feet.

When she felt she was ready, she made her way to the party. She had been greeted by many friends, including the two trouble makers Merry and Pippin, who were up to something, though she did not bother them. She didn't want to get into trouble. She saw Frodo and Sam sitting down, and she watches as Frodo pushes Sam into Rosie's arms. She laughs along with Frodo as she takes Sam's spot. Frodo looks up and his smile widens and he gives her a hug.

"Alatáriël! You look beautiful!" Frodo exclaims, and she says her thanks.

"Sam still as shy as ever?" She asks, and Frodo laughs.

"Yes he is, though he seems to be enjoying himself." She looks over to see Sam and Rosie still dancing. He then looks at Alatáriël and asks, "Would you like to dance?" She nods her head and takes his hand and they begin to dance. They laugh while they dance the night away.

All of a sudden Bilbo drags Frodo off, shouting something about hiding, and she laughs. She walks over to Gandalf and watch the fireworks.

Gandalf takes this time to talk to her.

"Alatáriël my dear, may I ask what happened back there earlier in the kitchen."

She frowns when she remembered. "Gandalf, whatever that thing that is in Bilbo's pocket, I felt a dark aura around it. Almost as if it was begging me to touch it. I thank you for stopping me before I did something I would regret." Gandalf gives her a nod and a quite hmm as he thinks of her response. Before she can ask Gandalf a question, something bursts into the sky, causing Alatáriël to gasp when she sees a dragon. Everyone begins to scream and panic and hurriedly try to escape. She sees Frodo push Bilbo to the ground and she runs to them and covers their bodies with her own. She lifts her head up and sees that the dragon was nothing but a firework. She sighs in relief and gets off of Bilbo and Frodo, and offers them a hand up. When they get up the three laugh and begin to clap with everyone else.

Just then everyone begins to demand a speech from Bilbo.

"Speech, Bilbo! Speech!"

"Speech!" Frodo shouts along with them. Alatáriël remains quiet, and watches as Bilbo makes his way up to the stage.

"My dear Bagginses and Boffins, Tooks and Brandybucks, Grubbs, Chubbs, Hornblowers, Bolgers, Bracegirdles, and Proudfoots." Each family cheered when their name was called.

"Proudfeet!" A Proudfoot hobbit shouted, and everyone laughed as Bilbo waved dismissively.

Bilbo continues his speech, "Today is my 111-11th birthday!" Everyone shouts a happy birthday and raise their glasses to him. "Alas, eleventy-one years is far too short a time to lie among such excellent and admirable hobbits. I don't know half of you half as well as I should like, and I like less than half of you half as well as you deserve." Everyone glances at each other, wondering if that was a compliment or not. "I, uh. I h-have things to do. I've put this off for far too long. I regret to announce - this is the end. I am going now. I bid you all a very fond farewell," he then looks at Frodo and whispers, "Goodbye." Then vanishes. Everyone gasps and a ruckus starts. Frodo seems shocked, and sad as well. Alatáriël checks to see if Frodo is alright.

"Frodo! Are you alright?" She asks, he nods, though it looks forced.

"I am fine Alatáriël, just. . . I just thought he would actually do it." Alatáriël smiles and pulls him into a hug.

"It will be alright Frodo. Everything will play out as it should." He smiles and accepts her answer. "Now come, I saw Gandalf leave the party. Maybe he has answers." Frodo nods and they both make their way to the house.

* * *

"Bilbo! Bilbo!" Frodo shouts as he opens the door. He sees the ring on the floor and he stops to pick it up. Both he and Alatáriël walk over to Gandalf, and Alatáriël with her elven ears hears him mumble something along the lines of precious. She becomes confused. "He's gone hasn't he? He talked for so long about leaving. I didn't think he'd really do it. Gandalf?" Frodo asks when he notices Gandalf is not paying much attention to him.

"Hmm? Bilbo's Ring. He's gone to stay with the Elves. He's left you Bag End. . ." Alatáriël eyes widens. He's going to Rivendell? Gandalf holds an envelope open and Frodo slips in the Ring, and Gandalf seals the envelope. "Along with all his possessions. The Ring is yours now. Put it somewhere out of sight." Gandalf gets up to leave, collecting his hat and staff.

"Where are you going?" Frodo asks.

"There are some things that I must see to." Gandalf replies.

Frodo, confused asks, "What things?"

"Questions. Questions that need answering!"

"But you've only just arrived! I don't understand." Frodo seems sad that Gandalf must leave, and Alatáriël wonders if she needs to leave as well.

"Neither do I. Keep it secret. Keep it safe." Gandalf then looks up at her and says, "Alatáriël dear, I want you to stay here and make sure nothing happens to Frodo. If something does, come find me immediately." She nods her head in understanding.

Gandalf takes his leaves, and Frodo looks down at the envelope in his hand. Alatáriël sighs, she can already see nothing good will come of this ring.

* * *

**Author;s Note- Woo! The first chapter is done! I hope it was long enough! I know that the scenes are really similar to the actual scenes. I didn't really remember all the dialogue, so I just looked up The Lord of the Rings movie script and it took me to this awesome website that really helped me out. I didn't want to seem like a copycat so I re-worded things a little bit or I took lines from people. Sorry! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE! And I'll be happy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Holy wow! I got more reviews, followers, and favorites than I expected! I am simply amazed! Thank you guys a lot! I love you all! I got quite a few questions in my reviews so now I'll answer them for you all then I'll get started with the story!**

**Choking On A Dream: Thank you! I tried to make it realistic to the movie! Hope this one is good as well!  
**

**Strawbaby Chick: Strawbaby my love! And my lovely beta reader whom I will never stop loving! I am sorry if my OC is becoming a Mary-Sue. I always try to not make them one and they just end up becoming one... It annoys me to no end but I will give her some flaws:) Do not worry!  
**

**LaBellaMorte: You gave me a very good question on ****Alatáriël's past. I actually have this whole story planned for their past together. I will give everyone a hint right now! ****Alatáriël will be in the Hobbit! That is all I will say! Only my mother, Strawbaby Chick, and I know the whole plot! Don't worry! You'll get a few hints in this story but that's it!**  


**********aandm20: Thank you for the review! I'm sorry I totally forgot to describe her right now! I feel a bit bad! I'll try to get something in this chapter! I promise! Her name? That's actually a funny thing! You see, I don't really know a lot of elvish names, so I went to Google, looked up 'Lord Of The Rings Elvish Names', and it took me to this Elvish Name Generator. I had to type in a name for it to become Elvish so I typed in my name in Elvish and it came out ****Alatáriël Nénharma**. Hope that answers your questions!  


**********Sun Spirit Taia- Thank you for the compliment! I enjoy the fact that you enjoy it! Here's another chapter!**

**********Thank you all for the reviews and followers and favorites! Love you! Here is another chapter just for you! I also want to thank my beta reader Strawbaby Chick whom I love so much! **

**********Disclaimer- I own nothing other than my OC ad other characters you are not familiarized with! Everything else goes to Tolkien!**

* * *

Alatáriël had waited seventeen years for Gandalf and had become very worried for her friend. She would remember the days when her eyes forced her to look at the chest that contained the Ring. She would feel the dark power that surrounds it, and she remembered all the times she would force herself to leave before she did something she would regret. Frodo had learned to cope with it, ignoring it for all of these years. Though he did have his moments.

Alatáriël had learned quite a few things as well. She learned to sow seeds, which was a good thing for her, and she would help Sam with gardening. He would ask her questions about the elves and she would answer truthfully. Cooking however, lets just say she'll never try it again.

Finally though, when she though she couldn't handle the Ring anymore, Gandalf had come back.

Alatáriël heard the door open, then close and she thought that Frodo returned from the Green Dragon.

"Frodo? Are you back already? I expected you to be gone longer- Gandalf!" Alatáriël exclaimed as she walked into the main room to see Gandalf standing there, looking wild and disheveled. "You're back! Is everything alright?"

"Yes yes, of course! Where is Frodo?" Gandalf asked. He seemed to be in a rush, he was acting weirder than usually.

"He is at the Green Dragon. May I ask what is troubling you Gandalf? You do not seem well." She stated. She walked over to her old friend, and placed her hands on his shoulders. "Gandalf please tell me what is troubling you." She pleaded, her face becoming one of concern and worry.

"I shall, my dear, when Frodo returns, for you both will need to hear this." He said, walking into the kitchen. She followed him, and they sat in silence till Frodo returned.

Gandalf immediately got up and she followed him. They walked behind Frodo, who looked a little curious as to why his windows were wide open. He jumped when Gandalf placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Is it secret? Is it safe?" Gandalf asked. Frodo ran to the chest and opened it up, rummaging through it until he pulled the envelope out. Gandalf had started a fire in the process.

"Ah!" Frodo says as he hands Gandalf the envelope. Gandalf takes it from his hands and tosses it into the fire. Frodo, quite alarmed asks, "What are you doing?" Alatáriël stands back and looks into the fire. She feels the dark power it contains, she looks at it in fear and backs away. Gandalf grabs a pair of tongs and picks the Ring out of the fire.

"Hold out your hand Frodo, its quite cool." Frodo does as he asked and Gandalf drops the Ring into Frodo's hands. "What can you see? Can you see anything?" Gandalf asks, he stands and turns away from the fire to look upon Frodo.

Frodo turns the Ring in his fingers, seeing nothing. "Nothing. There's nothing." Both Alatáriël and Gandalf sigh in relief, though she still feels something dark come from the Ring. Suddenly, Frodo starts to correct himself. "Wait. There are markings."Its some for of Elvish. I can't read it." Her ears perk up, but she does not move.

"There are few who can. The language is that of Mordor, which I will not utter here." Alatáriël gasps, eyes wide. The pieces begin to collide and make sense in her mind.

"Mordor?" Frodo asks, clearly confused.

"In the common tongue it says, "One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them. One Ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them" Gandalf says. Alatáriël, eyes still wide, sits down for she, too, is shocked. Alatáriël had known of the One Ring and the tale. Of Isildur and how he refused to toss the Ring into the fires of Mount Doom. Her thoughts drifted to her dear friend Aragorn. Another Ranger, a brother in her eyes, Isildur's heir.

Alatáriël stands and walks to her room and begins to change into the gear she had worn when she first came here for Bilbo's birthday. Her blue leggings and blue tunic. She then puts her brown knee high boots on. She then straps her belt and sword around her tunic, and throws her cloak on. She braids her hair real quickly, then packs all of her belongings that she needs. She walks into the kitchen, where Gandalf and Frodo were once sitting and discussing the tale. She packs little food, for she will not go that far. She leaves the kitchen and walks into the main room, where Frodo is trying to give the Ring to Gandalf.

Gandalf had noticed her disappearance, but he knew that she had heard the tale of the One Ring. He knew that she would have to leave, so he let her change. Frodo on the other hand, was to caught up in on the Ring to notice his friend's leave.

"Take it Gandalf! Take it!" Frodo demands, walking towards Gandalf, Frodo holds out the Ring in his hand. Gandalf, terrified backs away from Frodo.

"No, Frodo." Gandalf says.

Frodo sounding desperate as ever shouts, "You must take it!"

"You cannot offer me this Ring!"

"I'm giving it to you!"

"Don't tempt me Frodo! I dare not take it. Not even to keep it safe. Understand Frodo, I would use this Ring from a desire to do good. But through me, it would wield a power too great and terrible to imagine." Gandalf states.

"But it cannot stay in the Shire!"

"No! No, it can't." Gandalf says more softly than he was a minute ago.

"What must I do?" Frodo seems to have calmed down a bit, though still looks frightful. Frodo begins to pack things he needs for a journey while Gandalf tells him things he needs to do. Alatáriël takes this time to talk to Gandalf.

"Gandalf, I will travel with him to Bree. He cannot go alone." Alatáriël says to Gandalf. Then she whispers, "I fear this Ring will bring so much chaos to the world of men Gandalf. We must hurry and decide what we must do."

"Of course my dear, and you are right. Do not worry, everything will solve for itself in time." He answered, and before she could say anything, he had already turned his attention back to Frodo. Shortly later, a rustle was heard in the bushes. Her hand flew to the hilt of her sword, ready to slay anything that threatens Frodo. "Get down!" Gandalf shouts and Frodo drops to the floor. Gandalf walks to the window and whacks the window with his staff, earning a loud 'ooff' from outside. Gandalf grabs the culprit and drags it inside. Alatáriël is concerned until she recognizes it as her friend Samwise, but then grows curious as to why he was eavesdropping. "Confound it all Samwise Gamgee! Have you been eavesdropping?" Gandalf demands.

Sam, breathless and afraid, says, "I haven't dropped no eaves sir, honest. I was just cutting the grass under the window there, if you follow me."

"A little late for trimming the verge don't you think?"

"I heard raised voices."

"What did you hear? Speak!"

"N-n-n-nothing important. That is I heard a great deal about a Ring and a Dark Lord and something about the end of the world but. . . Please, Mister Gandalf sir, don't hurt me. Don't turn me into anythin'. . . unnatural." Alatáriël holds back a chuckle, but she couldn't hold the smile that grew upon her face.

"No? Perhaps not. I have though of a better use for you." Gandalf says, and Alatáriël finally releases the chuckle she had hidden in her.

* * *

Early dawn had arrived and Sam, filled to the brink with pots and pans on him, was puffing as he tried to keep up behind Gandalf's horse.

"Come along Samwise, keep up!" Gandalf called back to the poor hobbit. They had arrived to a more forested area and Gandalf had decided this is where they would part. "Be careful the three of you. The enemy has many spies in his service: birds, beasts." He turns to Frodo and asks, "Is it safe?" Frodo pats his vest pocket. Gandalf continues once his question is answered, "Never put it on, for the agents of the Dark Lord will be drawn to its power. Always remember, Frodo, the Ring is trying to get back to its master. It wants to be found." Gandalf then turns his face to look into Alatáriël's eyes. "Keep them protected at all cost. Do not let anyone know their names and do not let anyone, or anything get a hold of that Ring." She nods her head in understanding, and Gandalf rides off.

"Come we must hurry to Bree." Alatáriël declares, and she and the two Hobbits make their way to the town of Bree.

* * *

The three of them trek along the countryside, making their way through streams, across meadows.

"This is it." Sam stops by a scarecrow.

Both Frodo and Alatáriël turn around to look at their friend.

"This is what?" Frodo asks.

"If I take one more step, this is the farthest away from home I've been." Alatáriël smiles sadly for her friend, understanding his pain. She had been born in Rivendell and when she had turn hundred years old, she had left to go Lothlorien, becoming a maid for the Lady Galadriel for a time, then had left when she turned two-hundred years old to become something greater. She had become a Ranger, and met Gandalf shortly later on, becoming his friend. Then she returned to Rivendell, training some more and getting better. When she had turned five-hundred years of age, she had met Aragorn, and they became fast friends. They had traveled together for a time as Rangers, when they returned to Rivendell again, she had met up with Gandalf who was helping Thorin Oakenshield on his quest. That was where she had met Bilbo, they became fast friends, seeing as he was interested in the Elves, and she helped them on their journey. She smiled fondly at the memory.

"Come on Sam. Remember what Bilbo used to say, 'It's a dangerous business. . . Frodo, going out your door. You step onto the road, and if you don't keep your feet, there's no knowing where you might be swept off to." Frodo says

"It is alright to feel homesick Samwise. I remember the first time I left Rivendell. I was traveling to Lothlorien to become a maid of Lady Galadriel's. I still feel a little homesick every now and then. Come Samwise, we must go on." She held her hand out for him to take, and he walked over to her and placed it in her soft hands. She offered her other one to Frodo, and he took it gladly. "You will see your home soon my young friends. I promise you." She says, and they began to walk again.

* * *

Later on, when they set up camp, her Elven ears had heard something she had not heard in so long. She looked up in excitement, knowing what it was.

"Sam! Frodo! Follow me! Wood-Elves! Follow me!" She says delightedly. The three hurry, and stop before a ridge so they can watch. The three watched in delight. She began to sing along with the fellow Elves.

_a Galad ren i veniar_  
_hi' aladhremmin ennorath_  
_A Elbereth Gilthoniel_  
_ithil nâ thûl, ithil lîn hen_

She feels sad once she ends the song with the Elves, knowing what it means. "They are going to the Grey Havens." She tells them softly.

"They're leaving Middle-Earth." Sam states.

"Never to return." Frodo adds.

"I don't know why- it makes me sad." Sam says, looking to Alatáriël for an answer.

She smiles sadly at him. "It is the way the song is. They song is very sad. It is hard for me to tell you what it means for it brings sadness to me." She says, and they nod their heads in understanding.

"You have a beautiful voice Miss Alatáriël," Sam tells her when they start to walk back to the camp.

She smiles, "Thank you Samwise. That is very kind of you."

Later on, she takes camp while the two Hobbits sleep. Though Sam seems to be having some trouble sleeping. She does not bother to sleep for she can go on for days without it. Sam complains to Frodo about not finding a comfortable spot, and Frodo is half asleep but still answers.

* * *

They had been traveling for a good while now, and Alatáriël had enjoyed seeing the land again, for it had been too long. Her thoughts where interrupted by Sam.

"Mister Frodo? Frodo! Frodo!" Alatáriël panicked, thinking something had happened, and ran to her friend, her hand on the hilt of her sword. Frodo appears just as she does and she sighs in relief when she sees no one. "I though I'd lost you." Sam says as he sighs in relief as well.

"What are you talking about?" Frodo asks.

"It's just something Gandalf said." Sam replies.

"What did he say?" Frodo asks, wanting to know what Gandalf told his friend.

"'Don't you lose him Samwise Gamgee!' And I don't mean to."

Frodo seems amused by his answer. "Sam, we're still in the Shire! What could possibly happen?" Frodo spoke to soon for all of a sudden, Pippin bursts through the cornfield and into Frodo. Merry is close behind, barreling into Sam. Both have an armful of vegetables. Alatáriël laughs at the sight of them.

Pippin immediately spots Frodo and is excited to see his friend. "Frodo? Merry! It's Frodo Baggins!"

"Hello Frodo!" Merry smiles as he gets off of Sam.

"Get off him!" Sam hauls Pippin off of Frodo. "Frodo? Are you alright?"

"What's the meaning of this?" Frodo demands.

"Hold this." Merry places the vegetables into Sam's arms, and he looks down at them horrified.

"You've been into Farmer Maggot's Crops!" All of a sudden, they hear an angry bark and a voice of a man.

"Run!" Alatáriël whisper shouts, and they all run through the fields to escape Farmer Maggot. Merry and Pippin are going on about something, but she does not listen. She's to busy trying to escape.

She stops just before the edge of a gorge, with Pippin, Frodo and Merry doing the same. Until Sam ran into them all. They all tumbled down, landing on Alatáriël, who gave a big 'ooff'.

"Owww. . . I think I've broken something!" He pulls out a broken carrot.

"Get off of me!" Alatáriël shouts from the ground. The Hobbits are still on her. They immediately get up and offer a hand. She gives them her thanks, and walks over to Frodo.

"Trust a Brandybuck and a Took!" Sam shouts, dusting off his clothes.

"What?! That was just a detour, a shortcut." Merry exclaims.

**"**A shortcut to what?" Sam demands.

**"**Mushrooms!" Pippin shouts, excited to see mushrooms. The three of them run off to the mushrooms to collect them, while Frodo and Alatáriël look down the road. They hear a sound around them and she becomes worried.

"I think we should get off the road." Frodo says. More sounds come, and they both panic. "Get off the road! Quick!" Frodo shouts, and the three finally listen and they all get off the road and hide in a large overhanging tree root. Sounds of hoof steps can be heard.

Frodo looks through a gap and sees a great black horse, and a Rider, clothed in black and hooded in black. The Black Rider leaps from his horse and approaches the tree root and rests his armored hand on it. Alatáriël can feel the dark power that surrounds it, and becomes frightened, but remains strong for her friends. Insects and Earthworms come of out their wholes and onto them. She sees Frodo falling into a trance, tempted to wear the Ring and strains his hand toward it. Alatáriël closes her hand around his hand, and he jerks out of his trance and looks at her. Her eyes are wide and she mouths to him, "Do not put it on." He nods his head, and puts it away. Alatáriël then looks to Merry, with her hand still tightened around Frodo's, and reaches over and pats his arm. He looks at her, eyes wide and frightened. She jerks her finger at the bag of vegetable, then jerks her thumb out of the whole and into the forest. Merry understands, and throws the vegetables out, distracting the Black Rider. She hurries them out of the hole and they run for it.

"What was that?" Merry asked, panting for his breath. Frodo does not say anything, instead looks at the Ring in his fingers.

When nightfall arrives, a Black Rider is patrolling the area. The five of them hide behind the trees.

"Anything?" Sam asks.

"Nothing." Frodo tells his friend with a shake of his head.

"What is going on?" Pippin whisper shouts, wanting to know his answer.

"That Black Rider was looking for something. . . or someone. Frodo?" Merry asks, he seems to know that Frodo is apart of some big mess, and wants to know more.

"Get down!" Sam whisper shouts, and they all fall to the ground. The Black Rider feigns leaving the are.

"I have to leave the Shire. Sam, Alatáriël and I must get to Bree." Frodo tells Merry and Pippin softly.

"Right. Buckleberry Ferry. Follow me." Merry says, and they all make their way towards Bree, making sure they are careful of not being seen. All of a sudden a second Black Rider appears, and they all start to run. Alatáriël being the fastest, runs towards a river, desperate to get the boat ready for her friends so they can leave. She slows down though when she realizes that the Black Riders are hot on Frodo's trail.

"Run Frodo! I will draw them off!" She commands him, and he nods and continues to run. She pulls out her sword, and runs behind Frodo.

"Run! This way! Follow me! Run!" Pippin shouts.

"Get the rope Sam!" Merry demands.

Merry and Sam each uncoil a rope while Pippin begins to push off.

"Frodo! Alatáriël!"

"Run Frodo! Run Alatáriël!"

"Go!" Frodo shouts at them.

"Hurry!"

"Frodo! Alatáriël!"

"Jump you two! Go on faster! Jump!"

Both Frodo and Alatáriël leap onto the raft. The Rider stops short of the water and squeals in frustration. The five of them look back to see the Rider ride away, followed by two more.

"We must hurry and get to Bree!" Alatáriël tells them. "You will have your answers when they are given to you two." She tells Merry and Pippin.

"How far to the nearest crossing?" Frodo asks.

"Brandywine Bridge. Twenty miles." Merry replies.

The Hobbits and Elf sit down, taking this time to rest before they must make their way to Bree.

Alatáriël sighs. This quest just got a whole lot worse.

* * *

**Woo! Chapter two is done! Hope you all enjoyed it! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE! AND I'LL UPDATE FASTER! Love ya!**


	3. Chapter 3- Author's Note

**Author's Note- You guys, I am so sorry. Somehow, all of my documents got erased and when that happens, I tend to get irritated and just quit. Also, I have lost my muse lately and can't seem to write anything but poems (I found out I'm not to bad at them).**

**Please forgive me and know that this story will be an hiatus for a while until I get my act straight and start writing again. I also have school work over the summer (sucks right)? So that is also a problem, and I have band camp coming up soon and that takes all day for two weeks.**

**Don't worry, I am NOT going to abandon this one. That tends to be a problem with me but I am determined to finish this one. I am also considering writing a Hobbit story, so please tell me if you want to see Alatáriël in it. I won't have her be a main character, but she will have a role in it if that's what you want. Tell me in the reviews! I am also going to write down story ideas on my profile as well.**

**I don't expect a lot of to actually care about this. I wouldn't be surprised if you stopped reading this story, because you've simply gotten bored of waiting for an update, and I am truly sorry. I will try to get another chapter next week, but I can't promise you anything. I will try though.**

**I am also going through my other stories and considering deleting/fixing most of them. When I wrote most of those stories, I was about twelve to thirteen years old. So I was very young and had little to no writing skill back then. They're mostly Avenger stuff but still.**

**Please forgive me for not updating and keep faith in me. Sometimes having people believe in you really helps a person start writing again. **

**Stay tuned! Don't give up on me!**


End file.
